Gundam 00 Awakening of the trailblazer Re:
by Nomad2106
Summary: The movie was always a problematic and love-hate feeling. I hope my version can correct the problems I had for it.
1. Chapter 1

Among the scattered asteroid field, scattered with shattered rocks and some parts of destroyed mobile suits. A celestial being containership hurdled toward a large empty space among the scattered ruins of a past conflict.

"laser sensor confirmed." The pilot of the containership spoke as his control screen shows the connection of the ship to its docking destination

"laser sensor aligned, 0021 to dock." He continued. The containership released two small blasts of its small front facing thrusters. Slowing down the craft for dock. Suddenly the craft flies through, becoming invisible to the naked eyes.

"Transport shuttle has passed through the particle dock" The pilot speaks out before slowing down the craft even more making it dead still and only slowly proceeding forward with its inertia. The ship proceeds slowly forward until it is docked within the Celestial being's secret dock.

"Fixed arm docking initiated." Another crewman speaks out. The transport ship is then secured by one arm on each of its side as well as a extending jet way attaching itself to the crafts stomach.

"Docking complete." The crewman announces. Before anyone could get out of the transport shuttle a man already entered inside, unable to contain his excitement. The doors of the shuttle ship split open. Ian rushed inside with the propelling of the lack of gravity.

"I couldn't wait to see you, Linda!" He speaks in excitement before embracing his wife, which smiles swiftly in return although shocked by her husband's affection. The two other crewmen couldn't help but smile at their reunion.

"Is it finished?" Ian asked, after slightly recomposing himself.

"That's why I am here, silly." Linda speaks with a happy smile. She taps several keys in quick succession. A live feed of from the external cameras pops out of the main screen behind them. Showing the unloading of the shuttle. Out floats two brand new GN drives.

"Wow…" Ian exclaimed.

"These are the new GN particle emitters that have been customised for use with twin drives." Linda explained.

"In two years we only managed to produce two of them." One of the crewmen in the room speaks with a hesitant laugh.

"We were short on time and man power, after all. "Another crewman added. Linda smiles slightly awkwardly. However Ian was impressed and not unhappy about this progress.

"You've done well!" He praises them. After all, two was all they really need. Ian focused his gaze back to the live feed of the unloading of the drives on the big screen.

"In a high density particle field, consciousness becomes unified through quantam brain waves. On a battlefield, it connects everyone's thoughts." Ian began to speak in awe.

"A machine to end war…" Linda added.

The live feed showed a large hanger slowly unfold its door. Releasing its largest cargo.

"It's the Gundam Setsuna has wished for… " The hanger door opening picks up its speed revealing an unfished white mobile suit with lack of most of its armour and the emerald green Gn condensers filled in with red protecting plating. The eyes or optical sensors of the head without any life.

"The 00 Qan[T]"


	2. Chapter 2

On board a dark room in Ptolemaios 2 Kai, A young man places on a dark space suit as he gets ready for a mission. With a small glassed encased pot with a single flower in the desk of the room. As a helmet floated next to him.

Somewhere distant an Irish man, wearing thick glasses to conceal his identity sat silently on an unknown craft as he sipped his drink, waiting.

In a windy mountain range a couple with nothing but their bags walked up slowly. Proceeding to an unknown destination.

In the depths of the Celestial being mothership, in an undisclosed an uncompromised location within the huge base. A cloning chamber counts down as a young man inside it slowly grows.

In the outskirts of Jupitar, two silver slivers flies toward a ruined ship, a corpse of one of mankind's first deep space expedition. Reactivating it, scanning its innards and sending multiply pulses of energy around throughout the galaxy. Then after sitting idle for hundreds of years…the destroyed vessel moved out of orbit for the first time in centuries.

Oblivious of the coming dialogue. Setsuna floats toward his mobile suit and Lockon, stands up, preparing for his mission.

After seeing a movie about the event two years ago Saji and his work colleagues proceeded out of the theatre. Saji was not impressed with the movie. Not just with its inaccuracy, but its failure of portraying the horrors of war. As they slowly proceeded out of the theatre he hears people talking about the movie, how it was based of real events and is merely propaganda.

"That was pretty awesome!" Saji's friend exclaimed in excitement.

"It was really embellished…" Saji signed. The proceeded through a bridge and continued walking.

"It's a movie…What do you expect?!" His friend defended the motion picture.

"Reality isn't that pretty. War is much more terrifying." Saji explained in a serious tone, which slightly annoyed his friend.

"What are you talking about…It's not like you were there." His friend teased him, oblivious of who he was talking too.

"Well…"Saji tried to correct his mistakes but was stopped by the ringing of a cell phone. His friend picked it up and became pale. It was a call from his girlfriend.

"Shit…Seki called! Sorry I gotta run!" He shouts in worry and quickly runs off.

"No problem…" Saji answers. In the background Saji could hear the advertisement for the movie being played in the big screen outside the mall he just left. Seeing the 00 raiser and its pilot being portrayed in the trailer. He cooudlnt help but chuckle. The pilot looked nothing like Setsuna and the pilot suit was wrong. Not to mention the 00 Raisers proportions and weaponry being overly elaborate. But there was still one thing that bugged him…

"I wasn't in it…" He signs and speaks aloud softly.

In the last two years Saji was wondering if he had made the right decision. His priority was Louise. But with her condition almost completely stabilised he wondered if his current job was the right thing to peruse. In the back of his mind, he knew he was able to do more. After all, he was the forgotten Co-pilot of the 00 Raiser. The machine that change the world. He thought about how the two years just fly by along with the years since the arrival of Celestial being. That fateful day when a unique white mobile suit with a giant blade descended from the sky and tumbled the dominos which changed the world to the one he lives in now. A peaceful world, reborn through chaos and death. A better world. He used to think the Celestial beings were just a terrorist group, but after witnessing A-laws and their terrors and fighting alongside Setsuna. He knew celestial being's motives were the right one. The real Celestial being, not the fakes that hurt Louise and killed her family. But wonders what he can also contribute for true world peace.

After picking up some flowers he gets into his car and drives to visit his girlfriend and soon wife. Arriving in the earth federation hospital and to the private room where Louise was being treated.

"Oh, Saji." Louise greeted him after noticing his arrival.

"Your condition has been pretty stable recently." He speaks with a relieved smile as he sets down the flowers.

Ï don't have seizures anymore and they say I can get discharged anytime now."

"No need to Rush Louise." He proceeds toward the bed and sits down next to her.

"We have all the time in the world." He speaks with a smile as she rests her head on his shoulders. Louise wasn't so sure as if she knows something is going to soon happen in the back of her head. It was troubling her and her face showed. Saji knows this and gently stroked her hair.

"But are you satisfied with your life now?" Louise asks.

"I am. Why?" Saji answers.

"Don't you want to do more?" She mutters. In the back of her head she already knew his answer and was saddened that she and her condition was anchoring him down.

"No. All I need is you." Saji answers. Celestial being hasn't appeared for two years after all. Saji looks outside the window as he ponders…'What are you doing right now…Setsuna…'

In the outskirts of the orbital ring a small ship rested.

"What are we doing here!?" a sharp voice spoke out to the representative of a space construction site.

"Representative Bakhtiar." The man responded.

"I thought we were visiting the living quarters of the colony development project workers."

"Oh just a ship malfunction." He answers. Marina looks at the exchange from and was slightly concerned and she didn't believe the ship suddenly malfunctioned just as they were about to enter the colony's construction site. She steps up and proceeds forward to where the commotion was happening.

"We merely wanted to communicate with the workers. After all some of them are forced here due to the previous government. We simply would want to talk. We mean no harm." Marina explained to the construction groups representative.

"I'll see what we can do." He smiles and enters back into the employee only zone after knowing his deception has been seen through by the crowned princess.

"This is space after all…trivial things could be fatal…" He speaks out as he presses a button on his suit as he entered the support craft and departed from the main transport ship. The transport ship soon moved again. Marina noticed that one of the guards standing seemed slightly nervous and tries to reassure him.

"What do you think of this colony's development?" She asks with a sweet smile.

" I would rather not comment. But it is up to government standards."

"Are you working happily here? I would obviously want my people to be happy…But I would like you to be happy too." Marina continued. Slightly phasing the man as he did not see it was possible for a politician and leader of state to be this caring.

"As long as my family is happy…I am." He answered and became silent. Moments later the intercom of the ship sounded in alert.

"This is the captain speaking. There are unidentified mobile suits approaching. It is probably nothing but please fasten your seatbelts."

Three Gnx-iii suddenly approached, clearly not one of the construction company nor the government. It began to raise its rifles at the ships position, alerting everyone on board as they looked out the windows. One of the Gnx opened fire. A reddish orange beam dashed toward the small ship. Facing impending death Marina closed her eyes. However, there was a massive high pitched sound instead not deafening, but a song of Gn particles. Marina looked out the window again. The shot was blocked by a massive sword like object with white and blue accents, releasing a Gn field around the ship. Before the Gnx could fire a second barrage of shots, multiply pink beams shot from nowhere making the Gnx make evasive managers. An unknown mobile suit dashed by. It was unknown what faction is as it was covered by a cloak. The approaching mobile suit launched a small missile. The Gnx fired at it, before it could hit them, but it was not a missile. A large smoke ant field encased the Gnx rendering their rifles useless. The smoke cloud blinded the small transport, making what happened outside invisible. However, Marina and Shirin was slightly familiar with this tactic and it was almost déjà vu to them.

Back in the battlefield the unknown mobile suit shed its cloak. Revealing it to be a repaired 00 Gundam. Using its Seven sword/Equipment. Piloted by none other than Setsuna. Abandoning their rifles as it was useless in the anti-field. They pulled out their beam sabres and charged toward the 00. But they were running to a massacre. After all they were not just fighting an innovator, but Celestial beings close combat specialist pilot. Setsuna has thrown the buster sword away moments prior to protect the ship with its GN field. He knew as 00 was now running on merely large condensers he has to do this quickly and efficiently as he needed to maintain the field up for the ship, just in case. 00 left arm reached for its side skirt. Pulling out the Gn sword 2 short. Firing its sword tip projectile with cable. It impales the closest Gnx approaching. 00 then swung the impaled mobile suit toward the others, crashing them into each other. 00 then charged right toward them as they were tumbling uncontrollable and tangled with the short swords fully extended wire and with one quick slash with the blade back of the Gn sword 2 blaster. Setsuna destroyed all three hostiles with one slash. The explosions alerted the people on the transport ship. And the guard suddenly pulled out a gun toward Marina. One of Marina's body guards dashed forward to protect the princess but was shot in the shoulder by the gun men. The gun men then pointed the gun back at Marina.

"Is this how you intend to make your family happy?" She speaks in disappointment. Then gunmen gritted his teeth, clearly hesitant and his hands shook. Marina smiles at him although she was disappointed at the choice the man made. After looking at her he recomposed himself and was ready to shoot. Suddenly the door behind him split open. Alerted the gunmen turned around. Before he could do anymore two shots were fired. Disarming the gun men and damaging his spacesuit, sending him backwards. He was then subdued by Marina's other security guards. Then man that saved them then set himself firmly on the ground as he was floating when he made the shot.

"Your ambushed failed so now you try to assassinate her? The colony SEO is so reckless." He speaks out in a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you?" Marina questioned.

"I can't give my name. But I work with your boyfriend and he wants me to give you this." The man answered Marina and chucked a small memory stick into her direction, allowing the lack of gravity to slowly float toward Marina and she catches it. Recalling his speaking tone Sherilyn looks at him in shock.

"Jean 1…" She muttered.

"See ya!"

"Wait!" Sherilyn called out.

The man hurdled toward the door. Opening it and leaping out the transport ship. Latching onto the large Gn buster sword that floated outside. Sherilyn and Marina looked out the window. The 00 flew by, with its cloak retrieved covering the fact that it was a Gundam. Lockon then entered the cockpit as 00 redocked its buster sword before dashing away using thrusters Ian attached. So the green particles were not visibly to reveal their identities. However, noticing the sword and the buster sword's colour scheme alone Marina looked in awe as the sealed 00 flew away.

"Celestial being…Setsuna…" She mumbled out aloud.

On board the cramped shared cockpit. Lockon removes his helmet.

"You sure you don't wanna say hi?"

"I don't feel the need to. After all I gave her a message in that memory stick."

"Okay then…" Lockon shrugged. As he found a position and area comfortable to lean on in 00's single pilot cockpit.

"Man are you dense…Innovator my ass…"Lockon muttered silently to his breath. As 00 dashed through space back to its mothership.

Back on board the transport ship. Marina approached the now captured gunmen.

"I know you must have your reasons. That's precisely why we need to other stand each other better. I want what is best for the both of us."

The gun man sighs in defeat.

"I don't want to argue with you. I just want to talk to you. I want us to understand each other." Marina speaks out with a warm tone and a smile. After communicating with the man Marino takes the memory stick and entered the bathroom. Plugging the device into her phone, it instantly begins playing.

"Marina Ismail. We have accessed the colony SEO's database and acquired information on how they are treating their workers. Only a portion of their workforce have facilities which are of the government standard. Also they have installed automatons to pressure the work force using the guise of 'fear of theft'. All needed information is within this memory stick." The transmission ended.

Although Marina was pleased to be able to see Setsuna's face again after 2 years. She couldn't help but feel a little depressed that he did not ask about her wellbeing at all. Although they have shared intimate moments and talked to each other about their respected past. Nothing blossomed between them. Dismissing these childish thoughts or a young woman she exited the bathroom to show the information to Sherilyn. For there was more important things for them to do, now is not the time for such childish thoughts. Although part of her still couldn't believe that Celestial being…and Setsuna was still active. And still tirelessly fighting for this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to Ptolemaios and docking inside hangar 3. Which was now modified to allow 00 Raiser to launch without the need of docking external. Setsuna and locking exit the 00's cockpit. Feldt was there to greet them. She held two drinks in hand, although all she really wanted to do was to see more of Setsuna.

"Good job." She speaks out to the two of them at the end of the cockpit lift.

"You read my mind. You've grown to be a fine young lady." Lockon speaks out in thanks as Feldt hands him one of the bottles of drinks she prepared. However almost like ignoring her Setsuna just floats past her.

"How did the mission go?" Feldt tried to start a conversation with Setsuna. He stops by the wall and answers.

"We manged to prevent it thanks to Veda's intelligence. I'll report to Sumeragi." He speaks nonchalantly and proceeds to go on.

"Setsuna. Wait." Lockon called out. Setsuna stops and gave his attention to him.

"I'll file the report to Sumeragi san. You should talk to Feldt about the 00's condenser performance. She'd then relay the info back to the old man and Linda."

"Sure." Setsuna answered. Lockon then winks at Feldt causing her to blush as she understands what he was doing. Setsuna then moves back toward Feldt.

"You could smack him and he's still won't get it." He whispers to Feldt before he proceeded toward out the hanger. Setsuna then stands by felt and looks the 00 as the cloak gets removed by the Haro's and the Karel's.

"So?" Setsuna speaks up to Feldt.

"Uh…"Feldt paused as this was not something she was supposed to be doing.

"So how is the 00's performance with the seven sword compared to the raiser equipment." She quickly blabbed out something flustered.

"In terms of flight speed, Raiser does have the edge. In land or gravity, the seven sword has balancing issues due to one side being heavier. But it has superior combat capabilities." He answered the question without a hint of hesitation or any affection at all.

"I see. Well I hope the Qan[T] will be the best of both worlds then…" She answers and hands him the drink.

"What about you." He looks at the drink.

"Ah…No…I am not thirsty. This is for you. "She replies with a smile. Setsuna reaches out for her hand and takes the drink.

"Thank you. Is that all? Is the more information you require? I could send you a detailed report later."

"Ah no…That is all." Feldt spoke softly and looked toward the ground. There's no way he would know, understand or accept her feelings anyways. After all, Setsuna, despite being an innovator. Is still going to be Setsuna he thought. After he became an innovator and the final battle with Ribbons Almark. Setsuna has closed off his heart and became like his old self again.

"I'll be back at my room." Setsuna speaks out and turns away.

"Do you want to get something to eat Setsuna?" Feldt asks up, clenching her hands.

"I'm fine. Go on your own." Setsuna answered and proceeded toward out the hangar. Leaving the drink floating. He didn't even take a sip. Felt thought and subconsciously a frown formed on her lips and her eye lids felt heavy and tears formed in the sides of her eyes.

Back on the bridge. Lockon reported to Sumeragi.

"You two did well. Now the government can aid the colonies." Sumeragi speaks out.

"The new administration is only two years old. We have to take care of the small issues." Lockon shrugs.

"If you bring out the Gundams, it will hinder the rest of the world." Melina adds in curiosity as she runs the systems check for the ship.

"Melina, the government is pursuing peaceful policies now. The Gundams would just cause trouble." Sumeragi points out.

"That's right. Better if we keep a low profile, until the right time that is." Lasse added.

"But then why did Seiei san, use 00? Couldn't he have used the flag custom we made for stealth missions?"

"Let's just say Setsuna doesn't want anything to go wrong. And 00 would make it a certainty. Perhaps with that heat signature hiding cloak thing, you couldn't even recognise it as a Gundam." Lockon explained. After all he knows that Setsuna couldn't risk a failure that might hurt Marina. Though his interaction with Marina was low, Lockon knew she was a good person. And with their background it would not be a surprise Setsuna drew closer to her. Although he did feel slightly bad for Feldt and glanced at her.

A notification alerted Feldt on her terminal.

"It is Veda's regular report. The Federation Army has begun removal of a probe that entered earths celestial sphere."

"Removal of probe?" Lasse questions.

"Can you find out where it came from?" Sumeragi added.

"It came from Jupiter." Feldt answered. Before anyone else spoke up. Setsuna arrived at the bridge, coming through the splitting doors.

"Setsuna…"Feldt muttered.

"Is there any detail on it?" She asks to Feldt out of the bloom which surprised everyone else present. They knew that it was his innovator instincts at work.

"I'll try to find out." Felt answers and taps along on her terminal.

"Is something bothering you?" Lasse asks Setsuna. Setsuna visibly relaxed himself, unaware why he was so tense just then.

"I'll tell you when I know what it is." He quickly answered before leaving the bridge.

"Roger." Feldt responded.

"Seiei san has been really indifferent lately."

"Setsuna's become an innovator. The new type of human Aeolia Schenberg speculated about."

Feldt looked down in sorrow as Lasse answered Melina's solemn claim. She too has noticed this and didn't know how to approach him anymore.

"He's probably sensing something we can't even begin to understand." Lasse continued.


End file.
